


ラブラブポーズ

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude..." Kitayama drawls, blinking slowly as the photographer lowers his camera. "What the hell was that."</p>
<p>For Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ラブラブポーズ

"Dude..." Kitayama drawls, blinking slowly as the photographer lowers his camera. "What the hell was that."

Senga pouts, and Nikaido eyes him warily.

"That was our raburabu pose!" He says quickly, "We both made a heart, see-" He mimicks his half of the pose again, just in case Kitayama had misunderstood the first time. When Senga doesn't join him, Nikaido lowers his arms and glances over, catching the thoughtful look on Senga's face.

Nikaido knows from experience that that is never a good look to see on Senga's face.

"Really?" Senga asks, brow furrowed. "Because I thought our raburabu pose was mrmphmr-"

Senga frowns, finding Nikaido's hand clamped across his mouth. He promptly yanks it away. "Hey!"

"Shut up," Nikaido hisses in his ear, and Kitayama's eyebrows rise up beneath his fringe.

"I don't think I want to know what your raburabu pose is," he says pointedly, and turns to leave them to it, only to walk straight into Fujigaya.

"Wanna see my raburabu pose?" Fujigaya grins. Kitayama scoffs in disgust and shoves him out of the way.

"Disgusting, all of you. Get a room or something."

"How about your room, tonight?" Fujigaya drawls, winking suggestively.

Kitayama huffs again and really does leave this time.

It really isn't his fault his door is unlocked that night.


End file.
